


Sexy Boyfriend ASMR

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Memes, Rivalry, Social Anxiety, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Oh god that fucking title__Rey is an ASMRtist, and even though she puts extreme care and detail into her videos, she's a pretty small channel.Kylo Ren is the biggest ASMRtist on the platform, and subsequently the biggest asshole on the platform.Memes and Beef in the ASMR community ensues.





	1. ASMRtist is a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Gonna just say that this is the stupidest idea I could have, and I chose to run with it. Just telling y’all right now. This is an ASMR youtube au. Why? You might ask. Honestly, I don’t know. I got bored. Some of y’all might ask, what is asmr? Autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) is a euphoric experience characterized by a static-like or tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine, precipitating relaxation. That's what ASMR is. Some of these ASMR channels that are mentioned in this fic are actual ASMR channels, and if you're into ASMR, I will tell you which one down below.

Rey Kenobi used to be a beauty guru. Not one of the big ones, by any means. She only had around eight hundred thousand subscribers, but she was happy with that. And then something changed, Rey’s anxiety got the best of her, and she deleted a channel that she had been on since she was a teenager. A lot of people were confused—she was confused—but it turned out to be a good choice for her.   Life calmed down and she worked at a makeup table, putting art on Etsy as well. She was pretty successful at it too, a good portion of her subscribers still wanted to support her and kept her busy making sure her shop was damn near sold out all the time. 

 

_ You should come back to YouTube.  _

 

It was a daily thing that she would get from people who still caught up with her on Twitter, and she appreciated the sentiment. She really did, but she wasn’t really sure that she would fit doing the same thing that she used to do. 

 

**_@reylight_ **

_ If I came back to youtube, what would I do? _

 

**_@jesspava_ **

 

_ You should do asmr Lol _

 

**_@reylight_ **

 

_ What _

 

Every time she looked back on that Twitter conversation, a part of her outwardly cringed. It was probably one of the most awkward conversations she had ever had in her life. She realized now that it was probably a joke, too. Which made what she was doing even worse, but the day after she had that conversation she looked it up — and then started a channel. 

 

There was a dumb, simple pleasure to the videos that she had found. They eased the anxiety that had been plaguing for a long time. She liked that. For the next few months, it would be Rey’s little side project, making dumb videos that fit the role of  _ ASMR Girlfriend Roleplay,  _ and other shitty things that she knew would be able to roll in a view or two. Then upgrading; doing things with more detail, and longer. 

 

It was probably the makeup artist in her that got so enthusiastic, making props and costumes for the videos to come. 

 

The few fans that had stuck with her from her deleted channel seemed to like the shit videos that she was making at the moment, but she couldn't wait to put out more content for them. 

  
  


Oregon was the type of place that could be beautiful in it’s shittiness. Rey watched rain patter down her window, coffee in hand and a book in the other. It was the type of day that was perfect for sad hipster music and reading a shitty YA romance, and that was exactly how she planned on spending her day. She set her stuff down and lit a few candles, the light hit the window, illuminating some of the raindrops. Something about that just lit up the atmosphere more than she could really explain. 

 

She just hoped to god that she wouldn't get interrupted. She got about four pages into her book before she was interrupted. Her phone pinged. Once. Twice. Three times. 

* * *

 

Rey already wanted to die, and she wasn’t even sure who was texting her. 

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ Hey _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ Hey _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ Hey _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ Rey pick the fuckin phone up I know you aren’t busy _

 

**_Rey_ **

 

_ You’re in a pleasant mood today _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ Tbh fuckin’ yeah _

 

_ I just got my asmr roasted _

 

**_Rey_ **

 

_ What _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ You know that guy, RenAsmr  _

 

Rey knew the guy that Finn was talking about. Kylo Ren had been around in the ASMR community for the longest time, and to Rey, he was also the only person in the ASMR community that she considered a massive dickwad. He was the type of guy that didn’t like girls who “showed” skin in videos to get views, yet supported people like Hux, who's only ASMR videos were either ten minutes with ads, or consisted of nearly pornographic roleplays like  _ Sexy Sadistic Boyfriend Punishes You  _ and other meme worthy gems. Kylo’s videos weren't much better, just the cookie cutter ASMR that everyone was used to, with the occasional mean spirited video making fun of other ASMRtists.

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ I just gained a whole bunch of followers from it, Im fuckinh cackling _

 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

**_Rey_ **

 

_ Well im glad u enjoyed that, just dont start putting loud asf midroll ads on your videos _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ I dont use ads bish _

 

_ Thats what patreons for _

  
  


Rey turned her phone off, hoping to be able to get in some more reading before the rain quieted down. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren was the first ASMR channel on YouTube to reach 10 million followers, and he would always be sure to boast that, no matter how annoying it got. 

 

He had managed to beat the system, and because of that he didn’t really have to work anymore. He got his kick out of making videos like  _ Reading Your Ridiculous Comments ASMR _ and other things with very clickbait titles. They raked in money.

 

That gave more time for the things that really mattered in life, staying in his apartment and not going out of it. 

 

Kylo was really good at one thing, and one thing alone. That was pretending like he was a dick. It seemed to be the thing that had gotten him the most money during his career on YouTube, and if that meant he wouldn’t have to go outside and actually talk to people, then he would do it for the rest of his life. 

 

Kylo sat back in his bed and watched as his Twitter feed lit up with mentions. He wasn’t really sure why at first, he just knew that it was a bit overwhelming. 

 

He tried to scroll down to the beginning to get the gist of whatever the fuck just happened. 

 

**_Finn’s Meme Basket_ **

_ @finnsmr _

 

_ Yo thanks for roasting my asmr, dude, i got like 2k subscribers for that _

 

Kylo almost laughed. He genuinely did think the dude’s ASMR was trash, but he was glad that he helped out a little bit. 

 

It generally descended into chaos after that. All of them linking to another video and saying things like, 

 

**_Hux is a Verified Whore_ **

 

_ @gingerbinch _

 

_ some rando asmr channel just handed you your ass _

 

There was a bunch of links to a video that Kylo never thought he would see. 

 

_ 1 Hour Roast of Kylo Ren’s Life Choices (Feat. Tapping, Whispering, Brush Sounds, Minimal Mouth Sounds) _

 

Fuck.

 

The first sentence out of the girl's mouth was, "Here's a fully comprehensive list of why Kylo Ren is a punk bitch." 

 

 


	2. Clickbait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U kno what shit im just gonna post this bc Idk when ill bw able to, hope u like my trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videos Mentioned:
> 
> https://youtu.be/Uq_oXwLW2p8

_ “Now, you’re probably thinking, Rey, this is so off your normal content. And I would have to answer you by saying you’re right. But I felt like this needed to be said, because it’s true.”  _ What made this worse was the fact that her video was actually good as far as quality went. She must have had spent well over two hours editing this. She sat amongst a living room that looked like it was out of Harry Potter, and Kylo could tell for a fact that she wasn’t using a green screen. All of her props were made.  _ “So let’s get into the video, right. First of all, I did some research to find out what Kylo’s favorite triggers were. So Kylo buddy, if you’re watching this, I hope you get some nice tingles.”  _ Her voice was so passive aggressive—but nice at the same time. 

 

There weren’t a lot of good British ASMRtists in Kylo’s opinion.  _ “Let’s start off with click bait, because whilst Ren is very much the type of person to call out and slut shame women for showing skin in thumbnails, he seems to be quite the pro at clickbait himself. With titles like “99.9% Chance You Will Fall Asleep To This” . Oh by the way, I’m using a Morphe brush right now. Go to James Charles’ channel to get an affiliate code. No. I'm just kidding.”  _ Fuck. Kylo didn’t know if he could watch all of it—not only was it true—but he was also starting to get tired from it. 

 

He clicked off the video and went to his texts. Hux was blowing up his phone. 

 

**_Hux_ **

 

_ Dude she dragged you for shit _

 

**_Kylo_ **

 

_ I didnt watch the whole thing _

 

**_Hux_ **

 

_ Bc you’re a pussy _

 

**_Kylo_ **

 

_ V funny but its like 1 am so i need to sleep _

 

**_Hux_ **

 

_ Sureeee _

 

* * *

 

 

After a long shift at her makeup counter, Rey sat down out on the porch with a glass of lemonade. She watched the sun set as her dog, BB played out in yard behind her. Everything was quiet and perfect. Rey looked down at her sketchpad, starting to think of ideas for her next video. She sketched up several things, thinking if scraps of storylines and other things she could possibly used for her video when she got a notification. It was from Finn, and just a screenshot. 

 

**_RenAsmr_ **

 

_ Good point.  _

 

That was all the comment on the YouTube video said, but she laughed. She put her phone down as Finn lit up her phone more.

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ He said on twitter that he’s gonna be doing a livestream _

 

_ He’s probably gonna talk about your video _

 

**_Rey_ **

 

_ So _

 

**_Finn_ **

 

_ You’re not gonna back down _

 

**_Rey_ **

 

_ I think he can handle criticism from a small channel, Finn _

 

* * *

 

He couldn't handle criticism from a smaller channel. What the fuck was wrong with him? “ _ This here is an antique tea pot I found at this neat little shop a few miles away from where I live.”  _ She whispered.  _ “Not much of a fan of metal sounds but I thought I would interrupt this roast to show you it because I think it looks neat.” _

 

She was gaining subscribers from that video too, a far more significant boost than anyone ever had from trying to use the name of his channel in the title. 

 

_ “Now, the ASMR community has been around for a long ass time on YouTube, a lot of people don’t realize that because it really started getting popular in 2017. Usually ASMR should be used to make people feel good.”  _

 

He and Hux had gone out to do errands together, despite the fact that the both of them hated each other’s guts. “It’s really bugging you, isn’t it?” Hux asked. 

 

“What?”

 

“That a pretty British Girl came for you and won.”

 

“Well I’m not sure what else I can do, if I make a video on her, she’ll say my followers went and harassed her and play the victim. Then I’ll look bad.”

 

“You already look bad,” Hux said.

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Not on YouTube, just in general.” If they weren’t in Target, Kylo would probably kick him in the shin. 

 

“Remind me why we’re friends again?”

 

“The sex was good?”

 

“We’ve never banged, and I would never stick my dick in you.”

 

“Because you get me money, and in return I make sure you don’t go insane from lack of human interaction.” 

 

“That’s right.” Hux brought four Butterball Turkeys and the only question Kylo had was,  _ Why?  _ Even though he already knew what it was for. 

 

“Hey, Sexy Sadistic Boyfriend ASMR Part 3 isn’t gonna be filmed by itself.”

 

“I don’t know you.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Can we get out of here?”

 

“Sure thing.”

* * *

 

Rey made her first video in what would be a series. It was heavily inspired on a book that had been in the back of her mind for awhile, about witches and Inn Keepers and things. She liked that sort of thing. Things that were aesthetically pleasing and light and made people feel good made her feel good. Once she was done with the props and makeup and filming and editing, she put it up for the world to see. 

 

_ Visiting The Willow Witch’s Shop.  _

 

After finishing the video, she clicked off YouTube and went to Twitter. 

 

The first thing in her mentions: Clips of Kylo Ren’s Live Stream Where He Talked About Rey. 

 

Great. 

 

She knew that she shouldn’t click on it. That was rule #1 of the internet, don’t click on anything you know you can’t handle. She clicked on it anyone. 

 

Kylo was doing the usual brush on mic trigger when he started answering questions about her. “Someone asked me what I think of Goodnight Moon or Rey ASMR? I would have to say I don't.” That was expected. The usual snarky and dismissive rebuttal, aimed at trying to upset her. “kylos_asmr_explodes my ovaries asked, you left a comment on Rey’s video saying good point. If you don’t think about her how come you left that comment? Well, friends, you’re allowed to acknowledge criticism and say that it’s valid. That’s the point of this video. I doubt very seriously though if I criticized her ASMR techniques that she would respond so graciously.” That's when she stopped watching. 

 

“Asshole,” she muttered. She knew that if she watched the rest, it would piss her off. So she didn't. She merely responded  _ nice  _ to the first person that linked her that video on Twitter before logging off.

* * *

 

It had been several months since the first initial beef between Rey and Kylo happened, and the ASMR community died down after that. It was quiet as usual, and everyone went back to making their content. It wasn’t until the day that it was announced that Rey would be getting to do a video with W Magazine about ASMR that shit hit the fan. 

 

Rey had been excited to do it, especially since it meant more exposure and doing something she loved, but some people seemed to respond differently. As Rey scrolled down her Twitter feed. She saw the same thing. 

 

**_RenAsmr_ **

 

_ Idk why she was asked she hasn't even broken 1 mill yet _

 

* * *

 

Kylo had a habit of fucking up. 

 

It was something that was well known by everyone at this point.  _ “Let’s go to Ren’s incessant need to bully everyone who dares do something he deems bad.”  _ Rey’s voice got to him. 

“ _ I believe this stems from some sort of insecurity of his he has, and I’m not one to judge people on their insecurities, but he needs to seriously stop slutshaming women when he supports people like SexyHux ASMR who regularly posts ASMR detailing raunchy blowjobs, ass slapping and other things that are not PG. We stan family friendly content on this channel.” _

 

He fucked up over and over again. 

 

He got jealous too easily. He got a message in his Twitter DMs. Hux saying Rey responded. He didn’t really care. 

 

He just needed to go to sleep. 

* * *

  
  


“You know for someone who does ASMR you are one of the loudest people I know.” Jessika said. Rey and her had been drinking mojitos and canoeing lazily over part of Crater Lake. Rey laughed, letting out a loud scream as the two of them went across the river.

 

“I don't get to do this often,”

 

“Because all you ever do is work.” Jess pointed out.“You should hang out with me more.” She said. 

 

“I should.”

 

“But you won’t.” This was a conversation that she heard over and over again from a multitude of exes. Each time it was sad, but they seemed to be so happy that they got to be around her. 

 

Part of her just wished they would hate her like any normal person. 

 

The silence in between Jess and Rey was edging uncomfortable as they crossed the lake. It was clear and beautiful and Rey loved it more than anything in the world.

 

“I like your new content, by the way.” Jess said. Her voice was quiet and small. 

 

“Thanks.” They rowed the boat, looking out at the crystal clear water before Jess stopped. The two of them just sat there, looking out the grandness of nature around them. Jess placed her hand on Rey’s thigh, tracing the lines of her tattoo. The inner lines of the bee tattoo Rey designed herself. 

 

“You should make a character after me.” 

 

“I am.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Is she cool?”

 

“She is.” The uncomfortable nature that was there wasn’t there anymore. They both sat at ease and Rey was glad, the internet was the furthest thing from her mind out here.


	3. meeting

It was something that Rey didn’t think she would ever see. A DM from Kylo Ren. She wasn’t very sure that she wanted to open it, but she did anyways. She didn’t think that it would be anything friendly, or remotely diplomatic at all. What she didn’t expect to see was Kylo asking if they could do a collab. It was the sort of thing that she really didn’t think was going to happen.  _ We can put it on my channel and I’ll shout you out.  _ What the actual fuck? Why was he asked her this? She was about to flip out on him, but then remembered that was probably something that he wanted. He could screenshot this whole conversation and then use it to “expose her” on Twitter. She wasn’t going to do it. 

 

**_@reylight_ **

 

_ What kind of collab?  _

 

**_@Renasmr_ **

 

_ I have several ideas, I was thinking something “fresh and new” because apparently my content is overdone in your opinion _

 

**_@reylight_ **

 

_ What are those ideas? _

 

**_@Renasmr_ **

 

_ I was thinking we could do an “ASMR with your Enemy” sort of video _

 

Rey sat there, not really sure exactly what she was reading. The first thing she did was grab her phone and call Finn. It was like two in the morning for him, but she knew that he would be awake. Finn had the same insomniac habits that Rey did. The first thing he said when he answered the phone was, “Rey, what the fuck are you still doing up?” 

“Kylo Ren wants to collab with me.” She said. He was silent for a minute. 

“What?” 

“Kylo Ren said he wants to collab with me, do an “ASMR with your Enemy” thing. What do I tell him?” She knew what Finn was going to say already. He wouldn’t want her to do this, but part of her was already saying that she should. 

“I think you should politely say no,” Finn said. 

“Uh—” She paused, “Okay.” She hung up before he could say anything else. 

 

_ @ _ **_reylight_ **

 

_ So would it be a “we meet up and asmr in the same room” sort of thing or…  _

**_@Renasmr_ **

 

_ Idk , you live in Oregon right?  _

 

**_@reylight_ **

 

_ Yeah _

 

**_@Renasmr_ **

 

_ Im going there to visit family next week, if you want to meet up then, the both of us could film separately and then edit together _

 

Rey decided to take that offer. She wasn’t sure if she would get a better offer than that, and to be honest, she wasn’t really sure that she wanted to film next to Kylo Ren. In reality, she would probably be arrested for murder if she filmed next to him. But she would gladly make sure that the video was edited the way she wanted it to edited. Kylo’s style of editing ASMR videos was pretty atrocious. Rey wasn’t very sure why people subscribed to him in the first place.

 

**@** **_reylight_ **

 

_ That sounds fine, just tell me when you’re here and what would be a good time to meet _

* * *

  
  
  


Kylo knew that it was a crazy idea to collaborate with Rey, she hated him after all, but he didn’t know what else to do at this point. Maybe if he did something that would be considered nice to everyone else around him, whatever beef was going on between them would stop. So he messaged her, and the both of them filmed their respective video parts together. Rey said hers would be around thirty minutes long after editing, so Kylo decided to go back and refilm his so it would be longer. She wouldn’t show him her part, partially because she probably thought that he would take her part and edit it to make her look bad. He didn’t blame her for thinking that, he probably would have. He was dick anyway. 

Kylo didn’t particularly like Oregon that much. It was the sort of place where only artistic hipsters that didn’t have asthma went to live, considering that in some places, the quality of air was even shittier than in California. But he decided that since his mother and father had begged him for the past month to visit them, that he would. This was more of a business meet than anything though, and that’s how he justified spending money on a plane ticket to go all the way up there. 

Rey had asked if they could meet in a coffee shop and then the two of them could meet in a private business room in the library near her house later that week, she evidently didn’t want to invite him into her home, and Kylo got that. If it was him, he wouldn’t really be comfortable with her being in his home. When Kylo got to the coffee shop, he knew that this must be the place where Rey spent most of her time. It just had that sort of aesthetic to it, it was a sort of pagan-artsy-hipster vibe that Rey gave off in the one video he had watched of her. He ordered a black coffee and sat down, waiting for Rey. She came in a minute later, seemingly not noticing (or not caring) that he was already sitting down. She went and ordered herself something and then came to sit down at the table with some tea with some weird ball things in it. 

“So, honestly I’m going to say right now that I didn’t think you would actually ever want to do this and I don’t really know why you want to but just because we’re doing a video together doesn’t mean that my opinion of you is going to change. This isn’t going to be a Shane Dawson and Bobby Burns situation, if you know what I mean.” She gave him a curt smile, and Kylo had to process what she just said. 

“Okay, then.” 

“Good. So we can both agree that we hate each other but be professional enough to do this video.” 

“Right,” He said. He was hoping this would be more of just a chat. Evidently it probably wouldn’t be. 

“So,” Rey began. There was something oddly assertive about her that really didn’t come off in her videos. It was kind of annoying, but something in Kylo kind of liked it. “How is Oregon treating you?” 

“It’s treating me okay,” He managed. 

“Good,” It was evident that Rey was trying to lighten up a little, because she allowed herself to relax a little as she sipped her tea. “Sorry, I was just really rude. I had a lot of Red Bull because it was hard to get out of bed. Had a long shift.” So she worked outside of her channel. That was good to know. 

“That’s okay.” He said. “I’m honestly usually the one giving people shit, so it’s refreshing.” She almost laughed. Almost. The both of them had an uncomfortable silence fall over them for the longest time. Finally Kylo asked her, “So what do you do outside of your channel? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I’m a makeup artist.” She said. “I favor special effects makeup but also work at a regular makeup counter, I do other kinds of art that I sell on Etsy for extra profit, but I just feel uncomfortable putting ads on my videos, you know.” 

“Can’t relate.” Kylo said. Rey smirked a little, and Kylo felt a little more at ease. At least they weren’t having some sort of huge, outrageous fight. 

“You know you’re nicer in person than in your videos,” Kylo took a sip of his coffee, and then blew on it. It was still a little too hot.

“Being an asshole pays off.” He shrugged. “And I am, still an asshole. But thanks?” 

“No problem.” 

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t sure what to think of Kylo Ren after the two of them met. She definitely noted one thing, although she noted it spitefully. Kylo Ren was more attractive in person than she thought he would be. He was a very tall man, somewhere in the 6 foot range, and very well built. Rey was glad that he shaved off the ridiculous mustache that he had had recently. It made him look—better. Like a person in her eyes. 

The both of them talked for a few hours, until the both of them were done with their coffee and tea. “Alright,” Rey said. “I think I should be going,” She wasn’t really sure what she felt about him. He was a lot nicer in person, but that didn’t mean that she liked him. She kept his actions on the internet in the back of her head and went home remembering the conversation they had. 

Maybe this experience wouldn’t be too bad after all. 


	4. starbucks

Fuck that. This experience was gonna suck. Rey and Kylo fought for an hour about editing styles and Kylo kept insisting that he used his. “Your editing style is trash.” Rey told him. “We are not using your editing style, even if it’s faster.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I am not giving in on this,” She told him for a twelfth time. “So give up or the collab isn’t happening.”

 

“I’m not giving up a collab, I spent actual fucking money to fly to this shitty state in the first place.” People were staring at them in the Starbucks Kylo insisted they edit in. They were whispering very aggressively and it must’ve been a sight to see. He rolled his eyes. He realised that he wasn’t going to win this. “Fine, you can edit. But we need a good idea for a collab. We could just do something where we roast each other back and forth and do triggers.” 

 

“You have no creativity at all.” 

 

“Why does ASMR have to be creative?” Kylo rolled his eyes. “All it’s supposed to do is give people tingles you don’t have to be an art hoe about it.” 

 

“Ever heard of visual triggers, asshole.” She hissed. “And lower your voice because you’re being aggressive for no reason and it’s really starting to annoy me.” That made him deflate. Thankfully. The both of them were more high strung than the other thought they would be, but it was quickly starting to calm down. “I have some ideas if you’ll actually listen to them.” 

 

“I’ll listen.” He said. He didn’t interrupt her after that. 

  
  


“Okay, so for my channel, I have a series going on and I’m kind of at a roadblock. I need a man of a fairly foreboding nature and I think that you could do the job.  I was thinking for our collab on my channel we could do that. Are you good at reading a script?” 

 

“I don’t know I’ve never tried.” 

 

“Well I think that we can see how you do at that before we go any further.” She said. “And for your channel I was thinking perhaps we actually do a good roleplay instead of the shit that your redheaded friend does.” Kylo seemed to have no problem acknowledging how bad his friend’s asmr videos were. So at least there they found some common ground. 

 

“Do you have a script?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah,” She said. “I think perhaps I should give you some context though. This series is fantasy style and it involves witches.” 

 

“I did see a lot witches on your channel when I scrolled through it the other day.” 

 

“Yeah..” Rey smiled. “I don’t personally practice anymore. I used to but I kind of stopped.” 

 

“You practiced wicca?” 

 

“Paganism.” Rey said. “Different things. But yeah I did for a while,” Her cheeks were burning. “Mostly when I was in a really bad place and I needed something to get me through the day.” Kylo found himself getting interested, something that he never thought that he would do with Rey. “My mother practiced a lot, before she died and I guess after I thought that I had to sort of carry it on? But I just didn’t get the same fulfillment from it that she did. I don’t know, it’s weird. So I just write about witches instead.” 

 

“That’s really interesting.” 

 

“Thank you. This series that I’m doing does take a lot of work and I take it really seriously, so I don’t want there to be any problems with this.” Kylo wrote down his email. 

 

“Send it to me,” He said. “I’ll memorise it and try my best with it.” 

 

“Thank you.” She said. She was relieved that they finally reached some sort of consensus. “This might sound narcissistic or whatever but could you do me a favor and watch some of my stuff? Make sure that you know what this series about so when you read the script you’re not totally confused.” 

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said. 

* * *

  
  


Kylo Ren hated admitting when he liked things that he had said that he wasn’t going to like before hand. And that also applied to people. He was kind of nervous when he met Rey, but she was a lot…more chill than he thought that she would be. He was sitting in bed looking at her channel now. The Babblebrook Series, the playlist of asmr videos that she wanted him to watch. He wasn’t going to lie, it sounded intriguing, but he didn’t know just how good it was going to be. 

 

The series started off with a video that he had skimmed through but never really sat down and listened to with headphones. The way that ASMR was intended to be listened to. It entailed of a witch and some unknown traveler buying things from her shop, which was normal enough, but it seemed so cinematically shot that Kylo couldn’t help but be in awe of how good this girl’s camera work and eye for aesthetic was. He got some mild tingles from the first but not a lot. 

 

That changed the more videos he watched. Like she got better every time, scratching on eggs she must’ve made herself for dragon eggs and lighting candles and just doing that most ASMRtists wouldn’t normally do. Part of him really loved her videos. 

 

He hated to admit it, but he nearly fell asleep fast. 

 

That’s when he opened the e-mail that she had sent him with a full twenty page script of lines and instructions for what he was to do on her collab. The script was good. It was really good. He actually felt kind of excited for this, and Kylo never felt excited for anything. This was going to be an interesting week of collaboration. 

 

* * *

 

Rey hated to admit the fact that he wasn’t actually a douchebag. Kylo Ren was actually kind of nice. 

 

_ Hey I like the script.  _

 

He had emailed her. 

 

_ See you tomorrow! _

 


	5. witchy asmr

It was Kylo's first time really acting and Rey wasn't really an easy going director. “Do that again.” She said. “This time quieter.” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“If I knew that collabing with you was going to be this much trouble I wouldn’t have done it.” Rey had also handsewn the bodice of the costume the both of them were wearing, handmade the backgrounds and picked out the items that he was using. 

“Are you a fuckin’ pussy, Ren? Do it!” 

“Wow, I never thought I’d hear you say that. Please never say it again.” Rey cackled and they did another take. 

“You know this might be easier if you weren’t here.” 

“I’m manning the camera, just get used to it.” Rey had a shitty tripod that she could only use if she taped it down or manned it herself. Kylo had made a few snide remarks about how she should get a new one, and Rey had responded by giving him the middle finger. Kylo would have to ask her if he could release the bloopers on his channel. It might take some negotiations but he was pretty sure that she would say yes to that. 

They did take after take after take and when Rey was satisfied she went on after uploading the footage and audio off her SD cards. This came naturally to her. She seemed to go into another character easier than anything else. Her voice turning to a darker American version of her normal voice. He watched her do the whole thing with only two mistakes and when they downloaded everything she started wiping off her makeup and took off her wig. 

“Thank you.” She said. “You can go now.” Rey had immediately gone into editing the video, and he could see that she was so in the video that she probably wouldn’t notice if he said goodbye to her or not. So he just left. He was pretty sure that he was never going to see her again, and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about it after that night, but he couldn’t wait for the video to go up and see the response to it. It soon did come up, and he watched it when it did. Kylo mostly skipped through his part and watched Rey’s. 

_ “What is it, that you need?”  _ She was in the character of Belladonna, the nightshade witch, “ _ Oh, the guard? He’s not going away. I thought I told you to uhm, use your…”  _ She looked down, “ _ Oh that’s not working. You need a potion. Fine.”  _ Kylo scrolled through the comments. 

 

**_Chlorine ASMR_ **

 

_ Is it bad that I ship Belladonna and the Guard? We don’t even know the Guard’s name but he has that just sort of aesthetic that would fit well with Bella.  _

 

**_Trenchdaddy_ **

 

_ I didn’t know that Kylo was actually good at ASMR wtfffff _

 

**_Marinaisgaysmr_ **

 

_ Um i thought the two of them hated each other wtf _

 

**_Rosalinda Kane_ **

 

_ Dis good, why is Rey not a lesbian _

**_Kylosmrdaddy_ **

 

What the fuck was that username?

 

_ Fuk im goin to sleep tonight my two favorite asmrtists in one aaah _

 

Kylo laughed a little and decided to add his own comment. 

  
  


_ Thank you for the opportunity to collab with you. You’re a very creative person and I would like to say that you are far more creative than I could ever be. You put a lot of effort and care into this! Good job.  _

 

Maybe fighting wasn’t the most mature thing to do with Rey. 

* * *

  
  


The next week was weird. Rey was strangely ambivalent towards Kylo after that. Not all of his ASMR was bad, and maybe he wasn’t that much of a dick either. She went about her day, doing things alone. Until she got bored. She DM’ed Kylo, even though she knew that she was probably going to regret it later.

 

**To Kylo:**

 

_ Hey  _

 

_ You busy _

 

**From Kylo:**

 

_ Nah just sitting here wallowing in self pity as my parents fuckin talk about how i need a real job  _

 

**To Kylo:**

 

_ Haha  _

 

_ Wish i knew the feeling _

 

_ I guess i’m lucky i have no parents to nark on me  _

 

**From Kylo:**

 

_ Oh i didn’t know that _

 

_ Lol i prbably sound like a dick _

 

**To Kylo:**

 

_ Nah i get you _

 

_ I used to work at MAC  _

 

_ A real job isn’t much better than youtube _

 

**From Kylo:**

 

_ What’s MAC _

 

_ Nevermind I googled it _

 

_ I’m a dumbass _

 

**To Kylo:**

 

_ Lol  _

 

_ You’re cool  _

 

The two of them ended up talking for a lot longer than Rey thought that they would talk. It felt easy to talk to him this way. Talk about nothing at all. It was just easy. Rey didn’t feel like this when she usually talked to someone. She appreciated that. They did the same thing for the next few nights. 

Rey gave Kylo all the footage that they had cut out for him to put on his channel and watched as their views grew and grew and grew and Rey got number ten on the trending page. Right after Kylo’s bloopers who had climbed up to number nine. She smiled and clicked off of youtube, putting her earbuds in and going to her room. She liked it this way. Quiet and without having to talk to other people. She laid back in her bed and let the music drift over her. Billie Eilish’s come out and play was what would help her go to sleep that night. 

Rey counted all the things that she did in the past week that she was proud of. How she had done things confidently and had just done better than she usually did. When she still went to therapy her therapist had told her to do that. She did good this week. She had to tell herself that. It felt kind of stupid that she had to do that, but it helped her fall asleep that night. 

The next day Rey woke up to a message from Kylo. 

 

**_To Rey_ **

 

_ This is probably stupid but I just hope you're doing ok _

 

Rey wondered why he sent her that message. But she replied. 

 

**_From Rey_ **

 

_ Could be better but thank you _

**Author's Note:**

> ASMR CHANNELS REFERENCED IN THIS FIC HERE AND IN THE FUTURE:
> 
> Goodnight Moon ASMR  
> JoJos ASMR  
> Lily Whispers ASMR  
> Gibi ASMR  
> Fast ASMR


End file.
